lois_and_clark_the_new_adventures_of_supermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa Rockford
Lisa Rockford (formerly known as Lisel Schumann) is a villainess in the series. A member of the 1940s Nazi party awakened from suspended animation who went undercover as a fashion model until the right time came for her and her organization to strike like they had done fifty years ago. She was portrayed by Sandra Hess. Personality Lisa was devoted to the Nazi cause and ready to make a fresh start and form the NSBA (National Society for a Better America). She was determined to have no slip ups, such as when she criticized fellow Nazi Steve Law for giving the wrong word in a speech and the way she constantly had to stop the quarreling going on between him and another Nazi Hank West telling them that they were not to fight amongst themselves. She later showed her dedication to the cause by biting a cyanide capsule so she would not be caught after a failed assassination attempt. History During the second World War, Lisel Schumann was chosen with two other Nazis to be frozen in suspended animation so even if they lost the war, they could still make a comeback. She awakened with the two other men on May 7, 1993 underneath a Speedy Airlines garage and after they had all revived and got dressed, they read a newspaper which showed to their disappointment that Germany had lost the war. They were then picked up by United States Senator Truman Black who was secretly a Nazi supporter and taken away to discuss their duties. Season 3 In the next two years, Lisel became a fashion model under the identity of Lisa Rockford whilst the other two men went under the identities of Steve Law, a Quarterback for the Metropolis Tigers American Football team and Hank West, a Country Western singer. They hid underground in the same place where they emerged from and planned to get Superman out of the way so they could put the NSBA into effect and again try to conquer the world. After finding out that Daily Planet reporters Lois Lane and Clark Kent were on to them, Lisa decided to eliminate them because to her Steve and Hank seemed to enjoy bickering instead. Later that night she fired a LAW rocket at them from a van through the window of Lois' apartment. Clark in his alter-ego of Superman caught the rocket harmlessly and sought out her out, stopping her from retreating in the van. To avoid capture and for devotion to the cause, Lisa bit a cyanide capsule and died. Clark and Lois then used her fingerprints to find out more about their assassin and eventually found out her true identity. Hank was greatly upset by Lisa's death, having a change of heart and decided to give up but Steve wasn't prepared to dismantle the organization just because of one person's death and he shot him dead. Later he put the organization into effect, but Superman foiled his plans, arresting him and several other Nazis including Senator Black, destroying the future of the NSBA. Episode Appearances Season 3 * Super Mann Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Deceased Characters